


辅导式恋爱

by Violet_Black



Series: 非MCU一发完 [11]
Category: MCU
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Summary: “或许您不介意给我的测验重新打个分？”“或许你不介意下课后多留下来一会儿？”





	1. 满绩达成

预警：PG级无预警  
*setting：教授铁/学生虫

他真的不该选中这门课的。  
事实证明，跟风随大流某些时候会带来意想不到的无妄之灾。比如说Peter Parker你自己，简直就是典型的惨例。  
男孩仰躺在床上，愤恨地把手里那沓小测考卷摔在床栏上甩得啪啪响，“我真搞不懂！明明那么多人都和我一样，他怎么就偏偏给我不及格！”  
Ned在床下打游戏，战局正酣，也没平时那样的脑子替他分析。噼里啪啦地敲着键盘随口应答，“可能因为就只有你没去上过几次课？”  
一说起这个Peter更来气了。  
他本来就没想选Dr.Stark的这门课，即使学校里的女生们简直趋之若鹜，甚至在校内平台上做起了地下交易，他也不是很在意。但是到第三周补退选的时候，Ned突然神神秘秘拉着他开寝室两人座谈会，说自己喜欢的姑娘在上那门课，而他只有这个时间段和自己原来的课表不撞车，于是两个人一合计一起补选了，Peter完全是舍命陪君子——说来很幸运，居然能被他们捡到名额。  
但第四周开始上课的时候，Peter才明白这根本不是什么幸运概率。  
……Dr.Stark他讲的课是给人听的吗？？？  
听了一节云里雾里的概论，Peter勉强能听懂他在说些什么，不由被这位教授信马由缰不拘一格的授课方式惊呆了。说实在话，他思维的跳跃速度真不是一般人能接受的。  
很显然其他学生比他要更吃力，Ned直接就趴在桌上睡过了整节课。不能怪他，这孩子实在是伤心过度，来了才发现Betty已经退选了这门课，完美错过让他的少男情怀受到了剧烈打击。  
本来还担心前三周没来上课会不会跟不上，下课铃声响起来的时候Peter明白了，这一点都没关系，因为你前三周来了照样啥也听不懂。  
来得早不如来得巧，Dr.Stark在这节课布置了开学以来的第一项作业，写一篇论文——他出的题目，Peter敢肯定这个题目都没几个人能看懂。  
Peter为了这篇论文熬了一个星期的图书馆，勉勉强强摸清了点意思，交上去之后他就再也没去上过Tony Stark的这门课。本来预置课表上的其他课程就已经够让他忙一阵了，更何况他来这里完全是为了陪Ned，可现在Ned也不去了。  
万万没想到啊，是因为这样就被Dr.Stark记住了吗？那Ned和其他很多人也都不去了啊！可他们的课堂测验也及格了！！简直没天理啊！！  
Peter躺在床上哀嚎，脑子里奖学金正长了一对小翅膀扑棱扑棱飞着离他远去，男孩自暴自弃地揉乱头发，发愁地想着这可怎么办。  
Ned给游戏队友发完消息，友情建议，“要不你去说点好话？”  
他摘下一边耳机，“我听Brant讲Dr.Stark人还是不错的，说不定去求个情，平时分能多给点？”

“uh？所以你的意思是要我帮你……作弊？”  
站在Tony Stark办公室里的Peter第无数次后悔听了Ned的提议，他硬着头皮试图辩驳，“我可以重做一次……”  
Peter本来都忘了有考试这回事了，还是Ned坐在考场里狂call他，他才猛然从床上惊醒，昏昏沉沉地一路狂奔，赶在考试铃声响起前终于惊魂未定地坐在了座位上。  
男孩前几天一直在复习生化工程导论，精神本来就不太好，没在考场上睡着都算好的了。所以可以想象他做得有多糟糕——虽然这样也比大多数人要强，但这并没什么可炫耀的，毕竟那些做得比他差的人都及格了。  
是的，他Peter Parker是整个班级里唯一一个没有及格的人。说Dr.Stark不针对他，谁信啊？  
Peter鼓起勇气继续说，“我发誓我有认真学……拜托，先生，这门课的成绩真的对我很重要……”  
Tony若有所思地打量他。  
Peter被对方直勾勾的眼神看得发虚，挺直了脊背，克制自己不转移视线，“我——”  
“可以，”  
还没等到他再搜肠刮肚地憋出些赞美之词时，Tony就大方地回应了。哇哦，这简直是……意外之喜。Peter瞪大了眼睛，他真的没想到Dr.Stark有这么好说话。  
不知道为什么他好像总是有点怕这位教授，刚才和人对视就几乎用光了他全部的勇气。  
只是，还没等他惊喜完，Tony又开口了，“不过有条件。”  
“……什么？”  
Peter的喜悦被冲淡了点，他懵懵地看向Tony。  
男人曲起手指敲了敲桌子，“在我这里，没有成果就没有发言权，所以……”  
他勾了勾嘴角，“麻烦你做我课代表了，Mr.Parker。”  
What？？？  
Peter满脸问号，“可是…您不是已经有课代表了……？”  
他应该没记错啊？唯一去上的那一节课确实是有个姑娘在点名的。  
“多一个工作效率更高，”Tony不耐烦地瞥他一眼，“还是说你觉得工作量太少不够表达诚意？Oh，good boy。那每堂课后都帮我打理一下办公室吧，也不算累。”  
？？？  
他什么也没说啊，怎么就莫名其妙又被安了个工作？  
直到晕晕乎乎地从办公室回到寝室，Peter都没反应过来这到底算是怎么一回事。不过管那么多呢，只是会占用点时间而已，也没有什么…吧。  
事实证明，他还是太天真。

另一位课代表是个姑娘，Peter没理由让她包揽全部工作，他不得不老老实实去上每一节课，因为你永远不会知道Tony Stark会突然天马行空地又有什么指示。  
一开始以为的一点时间完全不是一点，Peter明显感觉到他的学业重心开始慢慢被逼着往这边偏移，Dr.Stark不知道为什么总那么恰好会有事情要他办，Peter现在一听他叫“Mr.Parker”就浑身发毛。  
但事实上，也不是没有好处。  
相处时间长了他渐渐能摸透对方的思维方式，上起课来相当轻松。Peter本来就属于聪明学生的范畴，稍加点拨有时候甚至能跳出让Tony都眼前一亮的想法。  
而Dr.Stark也并不是专攻某一领域的类型，Peter十分惊悚地发现自己选学的意大利语他居然都会！对此男人只是耸耸肩，然后告诉他，有时间可以去向隔壁的Natasha老师讨教一下拉丁语的说法。  
撇去一些不愉快的小小的剥削，Peter其实还是相当享受和对方相处的时间的。不知不觉间，一开始的敷衍了事早就不知道消失到哪里去了。他有时候甚至开始思考要不要给Dr.Stark的桌子上放个小摆件之类的，上次偷偷在Thor老师那里看见一只小蛇，还蛮可爱的。  
最后，男孩万般纠结地用自己的零花钱买了一只龙猫，决定下次去打扫办公室的时候，悄悄地，不引人注意地放在他桌子上就好，毕竟大小也不那么起眼。  
他没敢去细想为什么自己想起Tony Stark的频率越来越高，他也不想搞明白为什么有时候会为了对方随口提出的一个超纲定理去查整晚的资料，反正……就这么下去吧，维持现状就很好了。  
鸵鸟行为的男孩没料到，上天有时候就是喜欢和你开玩笑，又或许平静的生活就是用来被打破的？

他在敲响Dr.Stark的门之前，敏锐地听见里面传来另一个人的声音。很年轻，清清脆脆的，Peter在来得及考虑什么之前，身体就先行一步打开了门，屋子里的两个人齐齐看过来。  
Tony对面站着一个金色头发的少年，身姿修长挺拔，此刻正好奇地眨着那双蓝色眼睛，“Hey Tony，这是谁？”  
他大大方方地问了出来，Peter突然一阵窘迫，下意识把手背到身后，擦过裤子口袋时被里面的龙猫撞了一下，东西明明不大却磕得他生疼。  
“ 学生。”  
Tony嘴角的笑意还留在那儿，看起来刚刚和这个突然出现的少年聊得很愉快。他看了一眼Peter，“怎么还不进来，Mr.Parker？”  
Peter一点也不想走进去，他磨磨蹭蹭地挪了几步，刚好擦在门边的距离。男孩低着头，没看见Tony微微皱起了眉。  
“Wow，那岂不是我的学弟。”  
Harley眼睛一亮，走了几步到Peter面前，朝他大大方方地伸出手，“Harley Kneer。”  
Peter不得不抬起头来了，他瞅着眼前那只手，心里带着十万分的抗拒握了上去，“……Peter，Peter Parker。”  
“Harley是你们的助教，之前去参加研学会了。”  
Tony赶在男孩重新低下头之前开口，Peter是个很有礼貌的孩子，不论谁说话都会认真注视着发言者。果不其然，习惯使然的男孩条件反射性地向他看过来，却又在接触到自己的目光后，被什么东西烧到一样转移了视线。  
Tony的笑意彻底消失了。  
Harley耸耸肩，大剌剌跟人抱怨，“说得好像我很想来一样…工资不高不说还要被剥削……”  
“没人请你来。”  
Tony的语气凉凉的，和之前简直大相径庭。Harley一下子就听出不对劲来，看看Tony又悄悄瞥了眼Peter，明显感觉到这两人之间气场不太妙。  
“咳……”他试图救场，看向Peter，“Parker你来找Dr.Stark有事吗，我是不是打扰到你们了？”  
“我没事！”  
“他来打扫办公室。”  
截然不同的两个回答同时响起，屋子里的气氛一下子更诡异了。  
Harley瞪大了眼睛，倒吸了一口冷气看向Tony，“不是……打扫？？？可是你不是——”  
“我先回去了。”  
大抵是实在受不了这两人过于熟稔的谈话语气，Peter头也不回地丢下一句话就走了，也不管到底有没有收到回应。  
不知道为什么，胸口一直发闷，简直像是要窒息了。  
Peter离开之后，屋子里陷入了一时的静寂。半晌后Harley才有些艰难地把之前没说完的那句话说完。  
“你不是有洁癖吗？从来不让别人动你东西……”  
“Shut up。”Tony脸色极差地堵住了他，Harley马上乖乖闭嘴。

两个人似乎进入了冷战期。  
Peter不知道自己有没有资格这样说，毕竟看起来，只是自己单方面不再去上课了而已。  
他又开始和最初一样，翘掉Tony Stark的每一堂课，不再履行课代表的职责——虽然这样很对不起那位姑娘，但是Peter真的提不起精神面对。  
不及格就不及格吧，他几乎破罐子破摔地想，带点自嘲，不及格还能比喜欢上不该喜欢的人更糟糕吗？  
他承认了，被尖锐的刺痛感逼迫着承认了，他喜欢上Tony Stark了。  
他喜欢他飞扬的眉目和自信的神情，他喜欢他偶尔那些带刺却不扎人的讽刺，他喜欢他的声音，喜欢他的眼神，喜欢他叫自己的名字，喜欢……喜欢很多很多。  
连他自己都说不上时间点的小细节就那么抽丝剥茧一样充斥在脑海里，Peter当天晚上很没出息地窝在被子里哭了，为自己还没开始就即将消逝的恋情。  
Hey，青少年总有点浪漫主义情怀的，这是一个充满仪式感的告别，虽然方式相当丢脸。但从此之后，他要试着斩断这份不该滋生的联系了。  
Ned最终还是如愿以偿地追到了Betty，就是最近的事情。说来Peter只想苦笑，自己失恋的时候小伙伴倒是开始春风得意了，这还真是……  
临近期末，学业也开始紧张起来了。对Peter来说其实是件好事，他能借着复习来摆脱一些事情。  
一开始令他心头打鼓的无非是Tony的态度，可几周下来对方毫无表示，就像是双方默认般地惩罚结束，从此形同陌路。  
不难受都是假的，或许对他来说，Peter Parker大概也只是无数路人中的其中之一而已，无足轻重。

期末结束后院内举行了一场聚会，Peter前一晚从图书馆回来时没带雨伞，结果正好遇上大雨，被淋了个透湿，当天晚上就发了烧。  
再三迷迷瞪瞪地和Ned保证自己绝对没问题后，目送着小伙伴离开的身影，Peter把自己蜷缩进被子里，又昏昏沉沉地睡过去。不知道多久之后才醒来，只觉得口干舌燥，手脚发软地下床去给自己倒水。  
喝水时看见了放在桌子上的手机，按亮屏幕后发现了Ned的提醒短信，告诉他要吃药了。消息发送时间是一个小时之前，Peter心虚地摸了摸胃，寻思反正也过了这么长时间，再吃也估计没有什么效果了，于是心安理得地忽视了对方的提示，有些虚浮地趴在桌子上，说真的，他还是好难受。  
胃里空空的，Ned也叮嘱过他冰箱里有食物，但Peter一点也不想动，尽管他之前和Ned保证一定会吃饭的，但是——管他呢，现在又没有人知道他在干什么。  
Peter迷迷糊糊地趴在桌子上，又眯上了眼睛。耳边好像有敲门声，但又像是隔着海水一样暧昧不清。男孩把头埋在双臂之间，蹙着眉头把双眼闭得紧紧的，像是躲在角落里，毫无安全感的小兽。  
…………………………  
……………………  
………………  
他是被人摇醒的。  
Peter不耐烦地挥了一下软塌塌的手臂，却被人攥在掌心里，干燥温暖的触感让男孩浑身激灵了一下，他抬起头，迷蒙地张开双眼。  
Tony坐在他对面。  
……！  
他吓得一下子坐直了身体。肩膀上搭着的毯子滑到地上，Tony弯腰拾起来，然后推了一杯水到他面前，“把药吃了。”  
Peter懵懵地看着眼前的药和热水，没反应过来这是什么奇幻场景。“Mr.Stark……？”  
“要不然还有谁？”  
Tony非常不耐烦地看了他一眼，“吃。”  
Peter一激灵，下意识乖乖服从了命令。药混着热水进到肚子里他也不知道该说些什么，只好端着杯子，一口一口地啜饮着剩下的水。  
两个人静坐了一阵，气氛着实有些诡异。  
“咳……”  
过了半天，还是Peter先开的口。但这主要是因为他的嗓子痒痒得很难受，男孩咳嗽了两声，眼神忍不住到处乱飘，就是不落在对面的人身上，“Mr.Stark有什么事吗？”  
“来通知你成绩。”  
不知道是不是Peter的错觉，Dr.Stark的声音好像有点不自在。而他话的内容更是让Peter心头诡异地扭了一下。  
……这怎么听起来都不太对劲吧……他们什么时候这么熟悉了？  
心里嘀咕着，Peter却没敢真正说出来，只是继续喝水，眼睛下撇看着地面上的光影，双腿轻轻晃荡着走神放空。  
Tony见他没动作，绷着脸突然把掌心摊到人眼前，Peter瞅了一眼，差点呛着自己。  
男孩下一刻瞬间立马想要把他手里的东西抢回来，怎料对方比他更迅捷地收回了手。那个龙猫摆件随着他的动作从Peter指尖可触的距离消失，看见Peter脸上终于出现的慌乱，男人把那个摆件翻转过来，Peter的身体彻底僵硬了。  
龙猫底座上刻着他贪欲的念想，他抱着侥幸心理以为一辈子都不会被发现的秘辛。  
他暗暗的喜欢，他汹涌的爱意，他不敢言之于口的全部。  
“别告诉我你是打算送给哪个女孩子的，Peter。”  
男人第一次叫了他的名字，那双眼睛牢牢锁定男孩，Peter僵着脸，坐在座位上一动不动。  
“Hey……”Tony把手覆上男孩的，察觉到他克制的颤抖，“说点什么，小朋友。”  
他温和的口吻并没能起到安抚的作用，Peter突然猛地一下推开了他，自己跌跌撞撞地从椅子上站起来，退后了几步，通红着眼眶恶狠狠地瞪他。  
“还给我。”  
“Peter……”  
“还给我！！”  
男孩大喊起来，眼泪顺着侧脸淌下来，“拜托你就当作什么都不知道好不好？我也不想这样的啊！……”  
在他来得及再说些什么之前，就被Tony按在了怀里。  
Peter咬着下唇呜咽，意识到自己把眼泪蹭到对方衣服上时又伸手推他，拉开距离后抽抽鼻子，“对不起……”  
天，他真的受不了了。  
沉默之际，打破局面的是男人的话。  
“我不想当做什么都不知道，”  
Tony向前迈了一步，表情意外地很严肃，像是要说什么，张口后却又停住了，半晌后，挫败似地轻轻咕哝，“天……我真的不擅长这个……”  
“嗯……？”  
Peter鼻音浓重地回了个音节，下一刻就被落在嘴角边的亲吻惊呆了。  
一触即逝的吻，像是怕吓到他一样。可事实上，即使是这样轻微的接触也够吓到Peter了。  
男孩几乎是跳起来往后猛退了几步，碰地一下撞到书桌边角，痛得捂着腰伏下身子呼痛，看着委屈巴巴又挺好笑。  
“怎么这么冒失。”  
Tony没忍住笑了一声，Peter满脸通红地抬头看他，男人走近几步，蹲在他面前，“我把说出来的机会留给你，Mr.Parker。Hey，别一副怀疑人生的表情了，就是你想的那样没错。”  
“顺便——”  
他举起手中依旧攥着的龙猫摆件，“别想着再要回去，在我手里就是我的东西了。”  
意有所指的说辞让Peter睁大了眼，Tony忍着笑，手指抚上男孩的脸颊，用诱哄一眼的甜蜜语气跟他说，“记得我说过吗，在我这里没有成果就没有发言权。现在通知你个好消息Mr.Parker，你的本门课程评分是A level，我可以给你个奖励。”  
“所以说出来，你想要什么。”  
这么明显的暗示，再听不出来Peter大概也就不用在学校里呆下去了。  
只是，明白和说出来完全是两码事啊……！  
他使劲闭了闭眼睛给自己打气，然后出乎Tony意料的，这个青少年拽着自己的衣领又亲了上去，然后在分开的时候小小声说了一句。  
“……你。”  
光影流窜着洒在男孩的睫毛上，天真又虔诚，Tony揽住他的后脑，笑起来，然后实现了他想要的奖励。

——END

“你是什么时候注意到那孩子的？”  
“嗯？我不知道你在说什么。”  
“别装傻，”Natasha把咖啡杯放在桌子上，看着一脸置身事外的Tony，翻了个白眼，“我可不相信你会用给不及格这么幼稚的方法吸引别人注意。”  
“uhha，”  
Tony耸耸肩，“是论文。”  
“What？”  
Natasha明显没听懂，但Tony已经不打算再说什么了。  
包括Peter在内的所有人都不会知道，他是如何被男孩论文里青涩却闪光的想法震撼到的，甚至迫不及待地想在下一次上课时表扬他——可结果，这小孩直接翘了课。  
所以从头到尾都不能怪他，Peter Parker该为自己的行为负全责。  
男人心安理得地抱着被欺负到睡过去的小男友，咬着他的耳垂，在侧脸上印下一个湿濡的吻。

——FIN


	2. 放课后

预警：教室Play，sex toy  
*setting：教授铁/学生虫

“或许你不介意下课后多留下来一会儿对吗，Mr.Parker？”  
Peter从桌子上抬起头，脸色有些不正常的潮红。他咬着牙，哼哼似地嗯了一声，然后整个人迅速又趴回桌面，埋着头不说话了。  
Betty捅捅Ned，小声在他耳边问，“Peter怎么了？”  
Ned面无表情，“听我的，别管太多。”  
自从撞见Dr.Stark和他的好朋友在寝室做一些不可描述之事后，Ned整个人都不好了。生理和心理双重上的意义，他在外面晃荡到第二天下午才敢回去，还因为没有带实验用电路板被教授罚了站。  
……说真的，他一点都不想知道Peter刚才那声压抑着的隐忍呻吟是因为什么。

下课后同学们陆陆续续走光了，阶梯教室接下来没有借用安排，处于闲置状态。但几个想接着上自习的人都被站在教室前头的Dr.Stark吓跑了，因为他的脸色看起来不是很欢迎人来学习的样子。  
教室可以再找，触霉头实在犯不上。  
等到教室里只剩趴在桌子上的Peter Parker和Tony自己时，男人走过去敲了敲他的桌子。“Hey，你不会真的有那么脆弱吧，小朋友？”  
Peter猛地抬起头，一双盖着泪膜的眼睛湿润润的，带着恼怒的水汽，“你怎么不试试！”  
话音刚落，他就不知道为什么倏地弓起了身子，像只虾米一样蜷缩起来，喉咙里溢出一声挡不住的甜蜜呻吟。男孩紧紧并拢着双腿，但还是能看见裆部凸起的不太雅观的一块。  
“把它关掉……”  
Peter羞耻得整个人都要冒出烟来，小声恳求男人。后穴的跳蛋在他体内作乱一早上了，不断刺激敏感点的行径让他的阴茎一直处于饥渴的半勃起状态，更别说刚刚上课时这个男人还恶劣地突然提高了档位，让他差点就这么在全班同学面前射在裤子里。  
Tony挑了挑眉，“很遗憾，鉴于你半期测验的成绩，我没办法给退步的青少年开绿灯。”  
“Jesus！”  
Peter恼恨地看他，“我只有古典文学是B！那还是门选修！”  
——还有，你究竟为什么要管这么宽啊！！  
大概是看穿了男孩的心声，Tony不动声色地把遥控器又向上推了一档，Peter尖叫一声，身子颤抖起来，湿热的臀部在被体温捂热的椅子上不自觉磨蹭，像是要缓解体内一波一波骤然升腾起的痒意。  
“Mr.Stark……”  
男孩带着哭腔绝望地看了他一眼，“please sir…”  
“Poor boy，”  
Tony半真半假地揉了揉他的脑袋，发丝扯动之间又让敏感的男孩生出些战栗的快感，男人哄弄似地继续说。  
“我们可以折中一下，”  
Peter迷茫地抬眼看他，没太反应过来这个折中是怎么个意思。  
“我不会停下，”Tony伸手摸上男孩鼓涨的地方，使了点力道在那里富有技巧地揉弄。“但你可以自己想点办法把它弄出来。——别用你那双漂亮的手，它们要干别的事。”  
Peter听懂了。

教室的门半掩着，暧昧粘稠的水声从里面若有若无地传出来，夹杂着粗重的喘息。  
Peter跪在阶梯教室的地面上，嘴里吞吐着男人的性器，他没含到底，双手不太熟练地套弄着囊袋和根部，他不是第一次干这事了，但反应却和第一次没什么差别。  
好在技巧并不是停滞不前的。男孩已经学会该怎样挑逗起对方的性欲，他收起牙齿，费力地用舌头舔舐过男人阴茎上凸起的脉络。又热又硬的性器在他喉咙口跳动，Peter坏心眼地收缩了一下，随后便听见上方传来一声压抑的粗喘。  
他还没来得及在心里窃喜扳回一局，就被男人揪着头发惩罚似地狠狠冲撞了几下，窒息一样的感觉让男孩条件反射性地干呕，脸蛋被对方下体的毛发戳弄了好一阵，男性的荷尔蒙气息充斥在鼻腔周围，Peter红着眼睛，在男人动作渐缓之后敢怒不敢言地瞪了人一眼。  
“别只顾着前面，”Tony权当做没看见，拍了拍男孩的臀部，“后面的小东西不现在专心弄出来的话，就明天再说吧。”  
Peter因为这句话浑身打了个哆嗦，他毫不怀疑Tony Stark真能做出这样的事情来。  
男孩分开双腿跪在地上，微微降低重心，十分羞耻的姿势更容易把那颗小东西排出来。他的大腿根肌肉绷紧，脚趾蜷缩起来，努力克服被人盯着的不适感。  
而口腔里那根又硬又热的东西也在昭显着存在，一时间好像他全身的感官都集中在了这两个部位，身后的小穴和正取悦男人的嘴巴。他吐出了一点，用双手笨拙地撸动Tony的性器，像是希望对方能快点射出来，让他少些负担。  
不知道过了多长时间，Peter能感觉到那颗嗡嗡作响的跳蛋已经接近穴口了。他微微翘起屁股，用上最大的力气希望能完成这场漫长的煎熬，可是就在黑色的跳蛋震动着已经从湿软的穴口探出头来时，Tony突然一下把档位调到了最高。  
“哈啊啊啊啊啊啊……！！”  
Peter猝不及防地塌下身子，男人在调整频率的同时抽出了自己被男孩的嘴巴包裹住的阴茎。没有粗长性器的阻挡，男孩放肆的呻吟几乎能在空荡的教室形成回声。  
突然升高频率的跳蛋在他敏感的穴口疯狂地震动着，Peter条件反射似地狠狠收缩后穴，那颗差一步就能出来的小东西瓮动着又滑了进去，刺激着男孩早就脆弱到不堪一击的甬道。  
“呜……哈啊……”  
Peter被激出了生理性的泪水，他双手撑着地面，想要停止从大腿根部蔓延到全身的抽搐，但是根本不管用。男孩激动地射了好几股精液，洒在阶梯教室的地面上。  
“我反悔了，”  
Tony换了个位置，把自己坚挺的阴茎捅进男孩泡着淫水的后穴，没有把跳蛋拿出来，就着疯狂振动的小玩具一下子插到底。  
“Fuck……！”  
Peter终于骂了出来，不过又委屈又沙哑的奶音一点威慑力都没有，听着倒更像是撒娇。Tony扶着他的屁股在男孩身体里驰骋，肉体相撞的声音淫靡地回荡在整个室内，而这时被操得混混沌沌Peter才瞥见教室的门压根没关严，一瞬间清醒了大半，神色惊慌地扭头看他，“Mr.Stark！！”  
“嗯？”  
Tony对准找到的敏感点又是一顶，男孩小声呜咽着颤抖，磕磕绊绊地说，“门……”  
“你怕被人看见吗？”  
Tony咬上Peter的耳垂，欺负一样在他耳边低语。“没必要的，小朋友。你的声音实在太大了，我怀疑隔壁楼都能听得见，你看，窗子是开着的。”  
Peter没想按他的指示做的，只是本能一样扫了眼窗子，发现果然如此后激烈地抖着身子又射了出来，就因为这几句不痛不痒的言语侮辱。  
他绞紧了后穴，盯着Tony，拧起眉毛流眼泪，“你故意的……”  
“嗯哼，”男人被他夹得舒爽，没否认，好心情地在那张紧紧咬着他的小嘴里又顶了几下后才射了男孩满肚子，“喜欢吗？”  
微凉的精液涌进后穴的感觉太过鲜明，Peter没忍住晃了几下脚踝，随后咬牙切齿地控诉他，“我以后绝对绝对、不会再给你这种机会的。”  
借着考试成绩不理想的由头来玩什么惩罚似的情趣游戏，想都不要想！  
Tony闷笑了几声，把性器从男孩的甬道里抽出来，然后在人后颈上亲了一口。  
“但在那之前，我还有大把的时间给你辅导一下古典文学，boy。”  
“单独的。”  
他恶劣地补充道。

——FIN


End file.
